This invention has the objective of providing a new mat for water massages which includes a covering formed of two thin leaves of suitable flexible material welded to each other in such a way as to form a small soft mattress. The mattress is preferably rectangular in shape and can be supported and set on the bottom of an ordinary bathtub or other similar facility. The two leaves are welded together in such a manner as to form a channel provided with small holes therethrough which, when suitably fed in a known manner with air which may be ozonized and/or mixed with other suitable gaseous additives, generates in water contained in the bathtub a fine diffusion of small bubbles of air. In this manner, a water massage effect is obtained.
Various apparatus for hygienic-sanitary treatments, commonly called "water massages", are well known. Some such apparatus make use of jets of water mixed with air which may be suitably ozonized. The jets of water can be generated by particular nozzles variously arranged in corresponding tubs or small pools, and suitably directed to penetrate through the water contained in the tubs or small pools.
Another well known water massage apparatus, which has been in widespread use for some time utilizes an element composed of a grating or rigid mat arranged on the bottom of a common bathtub. This element is normally formed of tubular elements, or other differently shaped hollow elements, suitably interconnected with each other. These elements have suitable holes formed therein and are fed with compressed air, so as to generate a plurality of small bubbles in water contained in the tub in order to provide a water massage.
As is known, the various water massage apparatus have, up to now, utilized rigid tubular elements interconnected by either rigid tubular elements or other differently shaped rigid hollow elements.
These prior art apparatus have several drawbacks. For example, the rigid surfaces of the apparatus upon which the person being treated must lie cause localized pressures against the person's body, thereby resulting in an unpleasant overall effect. This is often exacerbated because the person is restricted in his movements. In addition, the apparatus which employ gratings are often utilized only for fixed installations because such gratings are not normally dismountable, or the mounting and dismounting of the grating is notably difficult and complex. Even when disassembled these gratings are generally cumbersome.
Furthermore, water massage apparatus which utilize mats formed of hollow elements which, when suitably formed and connected, allow a fairly good and simple refilling, are always notably cumbersome when filled.